1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency medical procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which can be assembled to provide a device for performing an emergency tracheostomy on a patient and establishing an oxygen path to the lungs manually or securable to a pump apparatus.
2. General Background
Quite often, emergency medical procedures must be performed on individuals in public, when no sophisticated equipment is available. One of the most common medical emergencies is when a person inadvertently lodges a mass of food, such as meat, or other foreign object in his windpipe, and is rendered unable to breathe, or suffers a reaction and internal swelling of the windpipe impedes or interrupts airflow to the lungs. The Heimlich maneuver has become a very popular method of dislodging foreign objects from a person's windpipe. However, quite often the foreign object of mass of food is so firmly lodged that the Heimlich maneuver will not succeed. Likewise, when a person suffers a reaction, and internal swelling occurs, the Heimlich maneuver, of course, is of no avail. Therefore other emergency procedures must be undertaken to restore the person's breathing and save his life.
Additionally, the emergency medical procedure is required when a patient suffers from a heart attack or other emergency which interrupts the breathing of the patient, and the patient goes into cardiopulmonary arrest. It is necessary, therefore, when this occurs, that again emergency procedures be undertaken to restore the person's breathing while waiting for the insertion of an endotracheal tube which would provide a permanent source of oxygen into the lungs.
A very common procedure which is done on an emergency basis in order to supply air to a persons lungs on an emergency basis is a tracheostomy. A tracheostomy is a procedure which should be performed by trained medical personnel. If a person involved in such a medical situation is fortunate, there may be a doctor or the like person available to perform the procedure. What is involved is the making of a small incision in the windpipe directly below the larynx, so as to expose the windpipe, so that air may flow into the person's lungs, through the incision, until the foreign object is dislodged, or the windpipe is restored to its normal functioning. In most cases, it is preferable that a tube be inserted in the incision, and down the windpipe to assure that the air flow is unimpeded until further medical procedures can be undertaken.
The difficulty in undertaking this procedure as described is multi-fold. First, the windpipe wall must be sliced by a razor or scalpel in order to expose the pipe to air flow or the introduction of a tube, causing a severe loss of blood. Secondly, following the incision with a scalpel or other blade, a plastic tube should be inserted into the incision and down the windpipe, perhaps causing more trauma to the patient. Thirdly, the person suffering the emergency must be fortunate enough to have a medical person available who possesses a scalpel or sharp, hopefully sterile blade on his person, and likewise, possesses a tube to insert into the incision. Such a combination, in all likelihood would be rare, and the person would have to be exposed to yet more trauma and unsanitary conditions.